A so-called space frame vehicle body configuring a vehicle body by connecting vehicle body members of a conventional frame type includes a front vehicle body positioned at a front along a length direction the vehicle and configuring an engine room, a center vehicle body positioned at a center along the length direction of the vehicle and configuring a passenger room, and a rear vehicle body positioned at a rear along the length direction of the vehicle and configuring a trunk room.
The rear vehicle body of a midship vehicle in which the engine room is positioned at the rear along the length direction of the vehicle includes a rear side member extending along the length direction of the vehicle and disposed at right/left both sides along a width direction of the vehicle and a plurality of vehicle body members connected with a trust structure in a space between a roof of the vehicle and the rear side member.
In the rear vehicle body structure of the above-described space frame vehicle body, a development of the rear vehicle body structure having advantages of effectively responding to a rear crash accident, further stably protecting a fuel tank, and increasing a strength of the entire structure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.